List of XML markup languages
This page aims to list articles related XML markup languages. This is so that those interested in the subject can monitor changes to the pages by clicking on Related changes in the sidebar and on the bottom of the page. The list is not necessarily complete or up to date - if you see an article that should be here but isn't (or one that shouldn't be here but is), please update the page accordingly. A *Agricultural Ontology Service *Atom (standard): The Atom Syndication Format is a language used for web feeds *Attention feed B *Binary Format Description language: an extension of XSIL which has added conditionals and the ability to reference files by their stream numbers, rather than by their public URLs *Business Process Execution Language: a business process modeling language that is executable C *COLLADA: a standard for exchanging digital assets among various graphics software applications *CXML: a protocol intended for communication of business documents between procurement applications, e-commerce hubs and suppliers *Call Control eXtensible Markup Language: a standard designed to provide telephony support to VoiceXML *CellML: a language describing mathematical models *Channel Definition Format *Chemical Markup Language *Clinical Data Interchange Standards Consortium *Clinical Document Architecture *CookSwing D *Darwin Information Typing Architecture *dicML for monolingual and bilingual dictionaries *Dimensional Markup language *Directory Service Markup Language *DisplayML *DocBook: a markup language for technical documentation. *DotML *Document Schema Definition Languages *Document Structure Description: a schema language for XML E *EbXML Architecture *Ebxml *Extensible Application Markup Language *Extensible Data Format *Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol *Extensible Provisioning Protocol *Extensible Resource Identifier *Extensible Stylesheet Language F *FXT *FicML (Fiction Markup Language) *FictionBook *FleXML *FreebXML.org G *GJXDM: a data reference model for the exchange of information within the justice and public safety communities *GPX: a language designed for transferring GPS data between software applications *GXA: an extension of SOAP being worked on by Microsoft, IBM and some other developers *GXL: a standard exchange format for graphs *Geography Markup Language: a grammar defined by the Open Geospatial Consortium (OGC) to express geographical features *GuideML H *HelpML I *Information and Content Exchange J *Java Speech Markup Language: a language for annotating text input to speech synthesizers. *Job Definition Format: a standard developed by the graphic arts industry to facilitate cross-vendor workflow implementations *Job Submission Description Language: describes simple tasks to non-interactive computer execution systems K *Keyhole Markup Language L *LandXML : a non-proprietary standard for data exchange among the land development, civil engineering and surveying communities. LandXML.org *LGML *LOGML *Lenex *Link contract M *MXML: a language used to declaratively lay-out the interface of applications, and also to implement complex business logic and rich internet application behaviors *MathML: a language escribing mathematical notation *Microformats: a piece mark up that allows expression of semantics in an HTML (or XHTML) web page *MusicXML: an XML-based music notation file format. N *Namespace Routing Language *National Information Exchange Model *Nested Context Language *Namespace-based Validation Dispatching Language O * ODD: A 'One Document Does-it-all' TEI format for simultaneously recording project documentation and meta-schema definition from which you can generate RELAX NG, W3C XML Schema, and DTDs as well as formatted documentation. *ODRL: an XML-based standard Rights Expression Language (REL) used in Digital Rights Management systems *Office Open XML: is a Microsoft file format specification for the storage of electronic documents *OIOXML: an XML-markup language created by the Danish government to ease communication from, to and between Danish governmental instances *OML: an XML format for outlines, based on OPML. *OPML: an XML format for outlines *Open eBook: the e-book format defined by Open eBook Publication Structure Specification. *OpenDocument: a document file format used for describing electronic documents *Open Mathematical Documents (OMDoc), based on OpenMath and MathML, but with a greater coverage. *OpenMath - a markup language for mathematical formulae which can complement MathML. *OSIS – Open Scripture Information Standard, an XML-markup schema that defines tags for marking up Bibles, theological commentaries, and other related literature. P *PMML R *RailML *RDFa *RELAX NG: a schema language *RSS (file format) *RSS enclosure *RecipeML *Regular Language description for XML *Remote Telescope Markup Language *Resource Description Framework: a metadata model based upon the idea of making statements about resources S *S5 file format *SAML *SBML *SCORM *SCXML: provides a generic state-machine based execution environment based on Harel statecharts *SOAP: a protocol for exchanging XML-based messages over computer networks *SOAP with Attachments: the method of using Web Services to send and receive files using a combination of SOAP and MIME, primarily over HTTP. *SPML *SXBL: defines the presentation and interactive behavior of elements described in SVG *Scalable Vector Graphics: describes two-dimensional vector graphics *Schematron: an XML structure validation language for making assertions about the presence or absence of patterns in trees *Shopinfo.xml: provides shop and product data *Simple Sharing Extensions *Speech Application Language Tags *Speech Synthesis Markup Language: a language for speech synthesis applications *Streaming Transformations for XML: a XML transformation language intended as a high-speed, low memory consumption alternative to XSLT. *Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language: describes multimedia presentations T *Text Encoding Initiative – guidelines for text encoding, with schemas and a mechanism to customise to individual project needs. *ThML – Theological Markup Language created by Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL), to create electronic theological texts. *TMX *TREX: a simple schema language *Topicmaps U *Universal Description Discovery and Integration: a registry for businesses worldwide to list themselves on the Internet V *Vector Markup Language: used to produce vector graphics, implemented in Microsoft Office 2000 and higher *VoiceXML: format for specifying interactive voice dialogues between a human and a computer W *W3C MMI *WDDX *WS-Policy *Web Ontology Language: a language for defining and instantiating Web ontologies (a set of concepts within a domain and the relationships between those concepts) *Web Services Description Language: an XML-based language that provides a model for describing Web services *Web Services Dynamic Discovery: a technical specification that defines a multicast discovery protocol to locate services on a local network. *Web Services Flow Language: an language proposed by [[IBM] to describe the composition of Web services, later superseded by BPEL *Web feed *Wellsite information transfer standard markup language *WiX *WikiPing *WordprocessingML: a file format specification for the storage of electronic documents X *X3D: a standard for real-time 3D computer graphics, the successor to Virtual Reality Modeling Language (VRML) *XAML: a declarative XML-based vector graphics markup language *XACML *XBEL *XBL: used to declare the behavior and look of 'XUL'-widgets and XML elements *XBRL *XCBL *XCal *XCES *XDI *XDuce *XDXF for monolingual and bilingual dictionaries *XFA *XForms: a format for the specification of a data processing model for XML data and user interface(s) for the XML data, such as web forms *XFT: a XML language used in travel industry *XHTML: a markup language that has the same depth of expression as HTML, but with a syntax conforming to XML *XHTML Basic *XHTML Friends Network *XHTML Modularization *XInclude: a processing model and syntax for general purpose XML inclusion *XLink: a language used for creating hyperlinks in XML documents *XMI: an OMG standard for exchanging metadata information via XML. The most common use of XMI is as an interchange format for UML models *XML Encryption: a specification that defines how to encrypt the content of an XML element *XML Information Set *XML Interface for Network Services *XML Resource: a type of XML file that provides a platform independent way of describing windows in a GUI *XML Schema: a description of a type of XML document, typically expressed in terms of constraints on the structure and content of documents of that type, above and beyond the basic syntax constraints imposed by XML itself *XML Script *XML Signature *XML for Analysis *XML pipeline: a language expressing how XML transformations are connected together *XML-RPC: a remote procedure call protocol which uses XML to encode its calls and HTTP as a transport mechanism *XMLTerm *XOMGL: eXtensible Open Municipal Geodata Language. A format for allowing regular citizens and developers creating web-based mapping applications to obtain large amounts of data from municipal government agencies. *XOXO *XPDL *XPath (or XPath 1.0): an expression language for addressing portions of an XML document *XPath 2.0: a language for addressing portions of XML documents, succressor of XPath 1.0 *XPointer: a system for addressing components of XML based internet media *XQuery: a query language designed to query collections of XML data (similar to SQL *XRules: a rules language that expresses constraints, calculations, interdependencies, and properties that describe and exist among elements and attributes of an XML document *XSIL: an XML-based transport language for scientific data *XSL Formatting Objects *XSL Transformations: a language used for the transformation of XML documents. *XSPF: a playlist format for digital media *XUL: a XML user interface markup language developed by the Mozilla project. *XUpdate: a lightweight query language for modifying XML data *XWT *XrML Category:XML Category:XML-based standards * XML markup languages gl:Dialectos XML